Volvere por ti
by Shania Malfoy
Summary: Hola! este fic es cortito kon mucho drama y romance!, lo hicimos mi prima y yo en un momento de aburrimiento leanlo a mi me ha enkantado Dejen reviews pliz! A petición de ustedes otro capitulo!
1. Solo es un hasta pronto

**Volveré por tí**

¡Hola! Son las 12:30 estoy más que aburrida así que decidí hacer un fic (ONE SHOT) junto con una prima (Karla)que se ha quedado a dormir algo de Drama/Romance haber si le gusta please déjenme Reviews, la verdad a mí me gusto mucho como nos quedó, no es uno de los mejores pero me agrado.

Era el último día que Ginny estaría en Hogwarts, había ya acabado el séptimo curso del aquel colegio, cada esquina, cada aula, cada pedazo de aquel castillo le traía un sin fin de recuerdos, algunos tristes, otros alegres otros más vergonzosos, en aquel castillo se quedaba una parte de ella, pero por alguna razón aquella despedida no era como la tenía pensada.

En todo el castillo se escuchaban gritos, llantos, en Hogwarts se respiraba la angustia, el temor pero... ¿Por qué?

Hacía meses el mundo mágico se había llenado de nuevo de miedo, Voldemort había regresado y con el cientos de mortifagos con sed de poder, matando a personas inocentes, para conseguir al niño que vivió, Harry estaba a salvo, escondido en quien sabe donde, ni siquiera la familia Weasley sabía donde, lo único que sabían es que estaba bien, vivo, y eso era lo que importaba.

Aquella pelirroja, no se encontraba en el alboroto, pero sabía lo que pasaba. En la punta de una de las torres de Hogwarts se encontraba ella y un acompañante. Era una especie de bodega donde se encontraban bancas, sillas, todo lo que era viejo y no ocupaban más, Dumbledore no tiraba nada de esas cosas pues decía que "tirar lo que antes había sido un ser vivo, era un crimen"

Y ahí estaba Ginny, abrazando con fuerza al chico que lo acompañaba, llorando, temblando de miedo. Aunque estaban en lo más alto de aquel hermoso castillo, se alcanzaban a escuchar los gritos de los estudiantes. Aterrorizada, Ginny se aferraba con más fuerza al chico.

-Ya Ginny....todo estará bien-dijo el joven

-No, no, no esta bie...bien-dijo Ginny entre sollozos

-Tienes que estar tranquila, todo saldrá bien-la alentó el chico

-Draco...no puedo estar tranquila...nada esta bien...y nada saldrá bien-gritó Ginny

Vestido todo de negro, Aquel rubio la miro fijamente, con aquellos grises y fríos ojos que lo distinguían.

Draco Malfoy; era un año más grande que Ginny por lo que se había graduado un año antes que la Pelirroja, sin embargo, el mismo año que Draco empezó el séptimo curso, se había enamorado de "la comadreja de Weasley" como le llamaba. Habían comenzado una relación secreta y cuando se graduó le prometió que no la dejaría, y lo cumplió, ahí estaba, protegiéndola de lo que el había causado...

Cuando Voldemort regresó, estaba dispuesto a matar a Harry, sabía donde estaba y lo mejor es que nadie sabía que el sabía (N/A: Espero le entiendan a mi trabalenguas) donde se encontraba aquel chico, pero el joven rubio, no dejo que mataran a Harry, le aviso antes, y así lograron esconder al chico de los ojos verdes esmeralda, lo había traicionado, Draco habría traicionado al señor oscuro, aún siendo un mortifago. Voldemort juro matarlo por aquella felonía, Draco corrió a esconderse en Hogwarts pues era uno de los lugares "más seguros" pero lo habían encontrado y por el, era lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos mismos instantes.

-Ya verás que todo estará bien, pero debes de tranquilizarte, sabes que eso no le haría bien al bebé-dijo Draco acariciando el vientre de la pelirroja

- - - - - - - - - - - FLASHBACK- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Era casi vacaciones de navidad, una chica pelirroja corría alegremente por los pasillos de Hogwarts hasta que se topo con una chica rubia de ojos azules y lentes......

-¡Ashlee! ¡Lo conseguí! ¡Lo conseguí!-gritaba Ginny felizmente mientras agitaba un pedazo de pergamino

-¿Qué? Ginny....no te entiendo nada...primero calmate y ahora si me explicas

Ginny dejo de saltar y le dijo de nuevo a su mejor amiga del curso

-¡Lo conseguí!

-Conseguiste que –preguntó su amiga algo desesperada

-El permiso de mis papas para quedarme la navidad en Hogwarts

-¡Wow!...pero tú no te quedarás aquí en Navidad ¿o si?

-No y ya lo sabes tonta-dijo Ginny sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro

-¿Crees que funcione? Pueden expulsarte si se enteran

-No lo harán...tengo todo bien pensado...mis papas pensaran que estoy en el castillo, y Dumbledore pensará que estoy en mi casa

-¿y como harás para hacer eso?

-No te preocupes, intercepte la carta de mi madre hacía Dumbledore, dándole el aviso de "ultima hora" sobre que me quedaré en el castillo...Ya he falsificado la nota de Dumbledore sobre enterado-dijo sabiamente Ginny

-Eso significa que si...

-Si, estas vacaciones me las pasare con Draco, tal y como lo planeamos

-¿Y en donde?

-Yo que se, lo importante es que estaré con el –dijo alegremente Ginny

-Espero que no te descubran amiga

-No lo harán

- - - - - - - - - -FIN DEL FLASHBACK - - - - - - - - - -

Y no lo hicieron, Ginny se fue con Draco a pasar las vacaciones de Navidad con el, resultado a aquellas frías vacaciones, Ginny estaba esperando un bebé del rubio.

Ginny asintió y siguió llorando, de pronto unas voces comenzaron a acercarse.

-Estan aquí, Draco, estan aquí-dijo Ginny asustada mientras lloraba

-Ya...tranquila...piensa en cosas agradables, como le pondremos al bebé...en lo felices que viviremos...Ginny no llores, no hagas ruido, nos escucharían-murmuro Draco

Ginny no dejaba de llorar, así que Draco le puso la mano en la boca y Ginny se aferró al brazo del chico

-Ay alguien aquí-aseguró una voz fuera de aquella bodega

-¿Seguro?

-Si, escuche voces

-Ven Ginny-susurró Draco jalando a la pelirroja, se escondieron entre una pila de mesas y sillas

-Ginny, silencio-le suplicaba atemorizado Draco

Ginny intentó calmarse, pero le era en vano, estaba aterrorizada

La puerta se abrió y dos mortifagos caminaron lentamente para entrar.

Draco miraba a todos lados, esperando ayuda que sabía que no llegaría. Se levantó un poco pero Ginny lo jalo de vuelta

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó en un susurró la pelirroja

Draco no le respondió solo la miro con ternura y tristeza, Ginny comprendió enseguida

-No Draco, por favor, no me dejes

-Ginny, prefiero mil veces saber que mi hijo y tú vivirán, a pensar que por mi culpa, los dos estén muertos...lo siento Ginny pero es lo mejor

-No Draco...Por favor...no nos dejes solos

-Te amo Gin, te amo demasiado, de verdad, nunca pensé enamorarme así de ti, nunca lo olvides

-Draco, yo también te amo pero te suplico no lo hagas, no me dejes

-Volveré por ti, lo juro

Dicho eso Draco besó a la pelirroja con ternura, mientras ella lloraba silenciosamente y le respondía aquel beso a la persona que más había amado en el mundo.

-Te amo Gin

-Yo también Draco

-Te juro que regresaré por ti-susurró Draco

Dicho esto aquel rubio Salió de su escondite con cuidado que los hombres no lo vieran. Se coloco detrás de un gran sillón lleno de polvo, miro por última vez a la pelirroja quien estaba al borde de un ataque de histeria, movió sus labios diciendo "TE AMO" Al ver eso, Ginny soltó más lágrimas de tristeza.

El rubio salió detrás del sillón antes de que acercarán en donde Ginny se encontraba

-A ti te estábamos buscando...Voldemort te tiene preparada una muerte muy dolorosa por la traición-dijo uno de los mortifagos con odio

Draco reconoció aquella voz, era el padre de su amigo Blaise Zabini, quien también era mortifago, luego supo inmediatamente quien era su acompañante, era su padre.

-¡Crucio!-gritó el padre de Blaise

Draco se retorció del dolor en el suelo. Lucius no dijo nada, solo miraba a su hijo pero en su miraba se reflejaba dolor, el dolor de ver a su hijo sufrir, lo había obligado a ser mortifago y nunca le dio un abrazo ni mucho menos un te quiero, pero Lucius quería a su hijo. Aún así no dijo nada.

-Vamonos-dijo Lucius

El otro encapuchado tomo a Draco por el cabello y lo hizo levantarse

-Vamonos ya-dijo

Draco comenzó a caminar mirando de reojo donde se encontraba Ginny y luego desapareció por aquella puerta.

Ginny desecha salió de aquel escondite, llorando, recordando lo que había ocurrido hace unos momentos.

Salió de ahí cuando los gritos cesaron, muchos estudiantes se encontraban sentados por todos lados, despeinados alguno hasta ensangrentados, llorando.

-Ginny...te encuentras bien...vimos a los mortifagos con Draco...nos dijo que te buscáramos ¿estas bien?-preguntó Ashlee

-Si

-Lo siento Gin, se que el te amaba mucho, hubiera sido un muy buen padre-dijo Abrazando a su amiga

-Lo será Ashlee, el vendrá por mi, me lo prometió y se que regresará...

¿Estuvo muy triste? A mi me ha encantado, pero le dije a mi prima... ESTA MUY TRAGICO, pero no me hizo caso, aún así me ha gustado muchísimo como nos quedó...bueno me voy, ¡dejad Reviews por favor!


	2. La noticia

**LA NOTICIA**

Son las dos de la madrugada (no se por que la inspiración nos llega de madrugada pero así es) Karla (mi prima) y yo decidimos (o más bien decidió) que les daríamos otro capitulo más. Lo escribimos juntas (Si claro, no seas mentirosa Karlita, tu te adueñaste de la historia... ¡SHANIA! Ok, ok, me calló) Como les decía, aquí esta el otro capitulo que nos pidieron ojala les guste, sigue siendo mucho Drama/Romance (¡mucho!)... Dejad Reviews please

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde aquella peculiar fiesta de despedida en la que Draco fue capturado por mortifagos, La menor de los Weasley paseaba de un lado a otro por su pequeña habitación, acariciando su vientre, murmurando al pequeño que seguía dentro de su ser "Yo se que Draco llegara para verte nacer".

Desde aquel ultimo encuentro con Draco, la vida de Ginny Weasley dio un vuelco imaginable, se había distanciado de sus amigos. Se había refugiado en su alcoba, cerrando la cortinas y haciéndola oscura, solo un leve rayo de sol atravesaba aquellas cortinas por un pedazo descubierto de aquel enorme ventanal. La relación con su familia no era de mucha ayuda, no podían creer que su pequeña hija había salido embarazada del colegio, a Ginny ya no le importaban aquellos comentarios, lo único que deseaba era ver aquel rubio de ojos grises, mirada fría y retadora y aquella rubia cabellera, deseaba profundamente volverle a tocar su pálida piel, anhelaba besar aquellos fríos y delgados labios pero sobre todo extrañaba su presencia.

Alguien toco a la puerta de la pelirroja, sacándola de sus pensamientos, se dirigió a la puerta.

-Ginny-dijo la dulce voz de su madre

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Te he traído algo de comer

-Gracias pero no tengo hambre

-Debes de comer, no le haría bien al bebé

Ginny sintió un gran dolor dentro de ella, eso mismo le hubiera dicho Draco al verla en aquel estado de depresión. El color almendrado de su hermosa piel se había tornado pálido.

-Hija, no puedes seguir así, no te hace bien-dijo su madre mientras abría las cortinas

El sol se infiltro por primera vez dentro de mucho tiempo, Ginny entrecerró sus ojos, hace mucho que no sentía aquellos calidos rayos sobre su rostro, sin embargo le pareció agradable.

-Come algo ¿está bien?-le suplicó su madre

-Está bien

La Sra. Weasley sonrió y salió de la habitación de Ginny, esta se sentó en su cama y le dio un mordisco al guisado que su madre le había subido. Poco a poco sintió su cuerpo calentarse por el sol, esa sensación solo la había sentido en los brazos de Draco. De nuevo se sumergió en una melancolía inigualable, luego pensó que Draco le estaría reprochando que estuviera dentro de tanta tristeza. Le dio otro bocado aquel delicioso guisado...

Había pasado ya un mes...Ginny había recuperado su tono habitual de piel, no estaba tan triste, aún así comenzaba a preocuparse, no tenía noticias de Draco y el nacimiento de su primer hijo se acercaba. Quería que el estuviera ahí.

Una tarde, Ginny se encontraba sola en su casa, todos habían ido a la fiesta de compromiso de Hermione y Harry, Ginny no quiso ir, no por que no pudiera ver a Harry con su mejor amiga, si no que recordaría a Draco más de lo habitual y no quería caer de nuevo en una depresión, Draco no lo hubiera querido.

De repente, la puerta sonó. Ginny se paró con dificultad del sillón más amplio de la sala, cada día se le dificultaba levantarse con semejante barriga. Pero como pudo lo hizo. Giro la manija y abrió la puerta.

-¿Profesor Dumbledore? ¿Qué hace aquí? Mis padres no están-dijo Ginny sorprendida

-A mi también me alegra verle Srita. Weasley

Ginny se sonrojo

-¿Puedo pasar?-preguntó Albus

-Si, adelante

Ginny dejo que su antiguo director entrara a su hogar, este se sentó en el sillón en el que se encontraba Ginny hace unos momentos

-Mis padres han salido-repitió Ginny mientras se sentaba

-La verdad es que vengo a buscarte a ti Virginia

Ginny sintió un escalofrío, algo le anunciaba lo peor

-¿A mi?

-Si

-¿Para que?

Albus la miro con dulzura

-Cuando nacerá-preguntó Albus señalando el vientre de la pelirroja

-Dentro de dos meses-dijo Ginny confundida por el desvió de tema de Dumbledore...-Profesor, dígame a que vino...me estoy imaginando lo peor

Antes de responder Dumbledore la miro unos segundos

-Me temo que no puedo decirte que no lo hagas, Virginia

Ginny se llevó las manos a la boca

-Virginia...lo que vengo a decirte son malas noticias...Después de una larga tortura...Draco Malfoy ha...

-¡NO!-gritó Ginny con lagrimas en los ojos y levantándose bruscamente del sillón

-Lo siento mucho...

-No-dijo Ginny ya llorando a más no poder

-Fue muy valiente, tenía todo el deseo de regresar vivo, Soportó mucho Virginia... encontraron esto-dijo entregándole un pedazo de pergamino sucio

Ginny lo tomo y desdoblo, se limpió las lágrimas y comenzó a leer

_Ya han pasado no se cuantos días desde la última ves que te vi, me duele en el alma haberte dejado en aquellos momentos. Me han torturado lanzándome maldiciones, golpeándome, pero yo sigo aquí ¿y sabes por que? Por que yo te prometí que veríamos crecer juntos a nuestro bebé. Mi pequeña pelirroja, nunca olvides que te amo, lo suficiente como para dar mi vida por ti. Aquellos momentos que pasamos juntos en navidad quedaran por siempre grabados, hagan lo que hagan, siempre te tendré presente...Nunca pensé que una chica me ablandaría de la manera que lo hiciste tú, gracias por haber aparecido en mi vida_

_Te amo nunca lo olvides_

_Draco_

_Volveré por ti_

Ginny se sumergió en un llanto profundo

-Lo siento Ginny-dijo Albus

-¿Ya lo han enterrado?-preguntó Ginny aún entre sollozos

-Si, te daré la dirección por si quieres ir a verlo

Y así fue, Albus le dio la dirección del cementerio donde se encontraba Draco y momentos después de que se fue, Ginny partió para ir allá

Al llegar a su tumba, Ginny se desvaneció en ella, llorando amargamente.

"Por que me Dejaste Draco...por que me dejaste sola"decía Ginny abrazando la tumba de su amado

"Draco...ojala pudieras ver nacer a tu hijo"

- - - - - - - - - - - -FLASHBACK - - - - - - - - -

Era el día de navidad, Draco y Ginny habían estado pasando los últimos días en una cabaña en un pequeño pueblo cercano a Hogsmeade, Ginny llegaba a la cabaña después de ir a ver a Rachel a Hogsmeade con cuidado que no la viera ningún profesor. Al llegar se llevó una sorpresa al ver en una mesa para dos, una suculenta cena de navidad, con una hermosa vajilla, finas copas, y velas que le daban al momento un aspecto romántico e íntimo.

-Pensé que no llegarías para cenar-dijo una voz detrás de Ginny

-Tú hiciste esto-preguntó Ginny emocionada

-Si, con un poco de magia-agregó el rubio

Draco comenzó a besarle el cuello por detrás tiernamente. Luego la pelirroja se dio la vuelta para posar sus labios en los de Draco, dándole un dulce beso que a medida que pasaba el tiempo se tornaba más pasional, provocando que Ginny soltara un leve gemido. Luego de unos minutos los chicos se separaron.

-No hice todo esto para que se enfríe-dijo Draco dulcemente

Ginny sonrió, ambos se fueron a sentarse y comenzaron a comer lo que fue una deliciosa cena.

-Feliz Navidad Gin-dijo Draco

-Lo mismo digo...Te amo-dijo Ginny posando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio

-Yo también Ginny-dijo este tomándola por la cintura y acercándola a el.

Draco comenzó a besar los cálidos labios de Ginny, mientras olía el delicioso aroma de la pelirroja que la distinguía "fresas". Profundizaron su beso, mientras caminaban a la habitación de ambos, donde una cama enorme

-Ya tenías todo preparado ¿no es así?-dijo Ginny dulcemente

-¿Se nota?-preguntó Draco continuando con el beso

Ginny no quería separarse del rubio por lo que solo asintió. Lentamente y con delicadeza Draco recostó a Ginny en la cama sin que cesara aquel dulce beso. La trató con el cuidado necesario que requeriría la más fina pieza de porcelana. Por primera vez Ginny se entregó por completo aquel rubio, jurándole amor eterno, mientras este le juraba que desde ese momento sería la única mujer en su vida a la cual besaría, amaría, tocaría y le entregaría su pasión (N/A:¡¡Que cursi!!..Calla y sigue escribiendo)

- - - - - - - - - - - - FIN DEL FLASHBACK- - - - - - - -

Ginny comenzó a llorar ante aquel recuerdo...de repente algo interrumpió los llantos de aquella pelirroja, algo había llamado la atención de Ginny provocando que dejara de llorar...

Karla: OH NO...HEMOS DEJADO EL CAPITULO DE NUEVO EN SUSPENSO

Shania: Hemos me suena a manada Karlita...

Karla: Ja, Ja si que eres graciosa primita

Shania: Solo digo la verdad, te ayude hacer el capitulo cuando te quedabas como mensa viendo el televisor, entonces yo me adueñaba del teclado a escribir un poco hasta que te dabas cuenta

Karla: ¿Tú no te embobarías viendo al guapísimo tío de Ashton Kutcher?

Shania: Si, si, ¿podemos volver a fic?

Karla: Ah si...bueno tú agradece

Shania: Ah esta bien... ¿Cómo les ha parecido el capitulo? Karla y yo decidimos que este sería el penúltimo capitulo del fan fic.

Karla: No nos vayamos a cansar de escribir tantos capítulos eh

Shania: Disculpa pero tú tuviste la idea de hacer un fic de ONE shot, yo solo ayude a escribirla

Karla: Dale, está bien pasemos a la parte de lo reviews

Shania: Ah si, por fa dejen reviews para poner el último capitulo, que estará buenísimo

Karla: Estoy de acuerdo contigo...por cierto, me animare hacer más fics y ahora si largos

Shania: Si primita nada más regístrate primero

Karla: Vale ya lo hago

Shania: Weno, con un beso nos despedimos hasta el próximo capitulo ¿vale? BYE, BYE

Ay se me olvidaba, contestación de REVIEWS!!!

ivi Black.- Hola, hola como esta todo? Espero ke bn, gracias por tu review y yo siempre dije, esta muy dramatico pero pues no me hicieron caso aún así a mi me ha fascinado, espero te guste el capitulo

KaTy .- Muchas gracias por pedir la continuación es un halago, y pues aquí esta, espero te haya gustado este capitulo, creo ke mi...(miradas asesinas de Karla)...es decir nuestro fic queda muy lejos ya de ser one shot jeje

Fabisa.- Que me bueno que te gusto!! Me da mucho gusto, a mi me ha encantado este fic, por que como tú bn dices tiene drama y ternura, espero este capi te guste

lauranamalfoyrin .- Nos hemos sentido muy pero muy halagadas, me ha encantado que te haya gustado y aquí esta otro capitulo que ojala te guste, gracias mil veces por tu review

GinnyMalfoy .- ¿Mala? Malisima que es ella, le encanta los fics tristes y melancolicos pero me encantó su idea de la historia y pues aquí esta, espero te haya gustado ell capi

PauLine Rm .- Hola! Que bueno que te ha gustado, y pues a petición aquí esta el penultimo capitulo, iba a ser el ultimo pero las ideas llegaron y se hicieron más largas pero espero igual te guste

Andy-Wm¡¡¡¡AMIGAAAA!!!!¿ Como esta todo por alla? Espero que muy bn, ¡aki esta la continuación asi ke mas te vale actualizar jejeje, quidate mucho y nos vemos luego x msn

Luciana.- Dale chica, no es el final, jeje, yo se que estuvo muuuuyyyy tragico pero ¿apoco no esta genial? Y aki esta otro capi que ojala te guste..

Hitomi Felton.- Dice mi prima que muchas gracias, (ya ves es muy modesta) aquí hay otro capi, y el siguiente en definitiva sera el final, dará algunas volteretas la historia o más bn el prox e ultimo capitulo pero aseguro que esta buenisimo,...cuidate y nos vemos próximamente por msn


	3. Lo prometí

**Lo prometí (capitulo final)**

Ginny miro algo conocido, pero al poco tiempo desapareció. Ginny se concentro en lo que iba hacer y siguió hablando hacía la tumba del hombre que más había amado. Horas después se levantó y se fue, prometiéndole a la tumba de lo que había Draco, que nunca lo olvidaría

Se fue hacía su hogar donde se encontraba su familia muy preocupada

-¡Ginny!-gritó Ron ¿Dónde estabas?

-En el cementerio-respondió la chica sin muchos ánimos de recordar lo que la había llevada ahí

-¿Y que hacías ahí?-preguntó La Sra. Weasley

-Draco ha muerto mamá-dijo Ginny con la voz en un hilo

-¿Qué?

-Dumbledore me ha venido a avisar

-Oh hija lo siento...aún así debiste esperarnos para acompañarte

-Mamá, ya no soy una niña, entiéndelo, estoy a punto de ser madre, ya no puedes tratarme como una chiquilla de cinco años se lo que hago.

La Sra. Weasley sonrió dulcemente

-Lo se es solo que me cuesta ver que estás creciendo Ginny

Ginny sonrió con cierto dolor en su rostro

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . –

Era media noche, La luna llena alumbraba el rostro de Ginny Weasley, debajo de las mantas, acurrucada en su cama, abrazando un almohadón. Exactamente igual que como abrazaba a Draco cuando estaba ahí. Algo hizo que Ginny abriera de manera brusca sus ojos.

Se sentó unos minutos justo cuando se iba a volver acostar, un dolor en el vientre llegó, justo como el que la había despertado. Con mucho cuidado se levantó de su cama, camino hasta la puerta cuando otro dolor similar al anterior atacó su vientre. Llegó hasta la habitación de sus padres.

-Mamá-dijo Ginny mientras encendía la luz

-¿Qué pasa hija, estás bien?-preguntó adormilada la Sra. Weasley

-Mamá creó que

-¿Necesitas algo...un vaso de agua o algo?-preguntó el Sr. Weasley incorporándose a la platica

-No, creó que ya es...

-¿Algún antojo? Por que cuando yo estaba embarazada de ti, siempre se me antojaban las cervezas de mantequilla, ¿recuerdas Arthur?

-Claro, me levantabas en las madrugadas para traerte ese

-Y cuando Ron, eran las fresas con nata-dijo La Sra. Weasley

-No, eso era con Fred y George, con Ron fueron los...

-¡AAAGGGHHHH!-gritó Ginny sujetándose el vientre

Los padres la miraron asustados

-Quieren regresar al tema central ósea yo... Les digo que es hora...-decía Ginny desesperada

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Ron quien llegaba tallándose los ojos

-No se, tú hermana creó que tiene un antojo-dijo el Sr. Weasley

-Por eso los gritos-preguntó Ron enfadado

-Ya, compréndela, tú madre también se ponía así cuando no obtenía sus fresas con nata o sus cervezas de mantequilla

-¿Qué? Claro que no-se defendía la Sra. Weasley

-¿Y que me dices del té con galletas de avena?-dijo Ron con cara de asco

-Es verdad... pero eso fue con Fred y George, menos mal que te lo conté Ron si no, no lo hubiera recordado...aunque creó que era con Bill o era con Gin...

-¡AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!-gritó eufórica Ginny – ¡¡NO SE TRATA DE ANTOJOS NI DE NADA!! ¡EL BEBE VIENE EN CAMINO!-gritó Ginny

Los padres de Ginny se levantaron corriendo mientras que Ron corría a la habitación de Ginny hacer una maleta lo más rápido que ponía mientras gritaba histérico

-Ron, la que va a tener el bebé soy yo no tú-gritó Ginny al ver a su hermano nervioso

Llegaron al hospital San Mungo. Sentaron a Ginny en una silla de ruedas que se manejaba sola mientras su madre corría a lado de ella.

-Recuerda Gin, cuando te digan que hagas presión la haces y cuando no, pues no, y no tengas miedo, todo saldrá bien

-Mamá tranquila, lo haré bien-dijo Ginny empapada en sudor

-Bien Gin, tu puedes-gritó Ron desde el otro lado del pasillo

Ginny sonrió.

Tras unas horas, La familia Weasley que aguardaba afuera supo que Ginny estaba teniendo su bebé pues solo se oían sus gritos de "Si estuvieras vivo Draco te mataría"

Luego de un buen rato una enfermera morocha salió

-Ya pueden pasar-dijo sonriente

Los tres entraron vieron a Ginny empapada en sudor con un bebé envuelto en una manta amarilla.

-¡Es un niño!-dijo Ginny con lagrimas en los ojos de felicidad

La habitación estalló de felicidad

-Ryan-continuó Ginny acariciando a su bebé que veía con sus pequeños ojos grises a su madre

-Bien, es hora que salgan, la madre debe alimentar a su bebé-dijo la enfermera

Ron, y sus padres salieron con una gran sonrisa en la boca.

Al cerrar la puerta Ginny alimentó por primera vez a su bebé, de repente la puerta se abrió pero la pelirroja no se dio cuenta. La persona que había entrado e colocó al pie de la cama

-Tiene mis ojos-dijo un hombre

Ginny levantó su mirada

-¿Draco?-preguntó asustada

-No te asustes no soy ningún fantasma

-Pero tú estás muerto...-dijo Ginny con la voz quebrada

-No, no lo estoy -dijo dulcemente

-No entiendo nada...

-Me hice pasar por muerto para que los mortifagos, me dejaran en paz...

-Entonces quien está en tu tumba-preguntó Ginny

-Un ataúd... vació

Ginny no respondió nada, estaba más que confundida

-Te prometí que volvería, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas y más si las hago contigo Gin

Ginny sonrió...Que más daba si no entendiera lo que había pasado, tenía a Draco a lado suyo.

-Ginny, las cosas van a cambiar, ahora que Voldemort ha sido vencido, ya no habrá de quien escondernos...Te amo como nunca imagine que amaría alguien

-Yo también te amo Draco

La pelirroja sonrió felizmente

-Que bueno que estás aquí conmigo Draco...Y que no me dejaste sola

-¿Crees que me perdería el nacimiento de Ryan? No Gin, te prometí...

Después de esas palabras Draco y Ginny se fundieron en un tierno beso demostrando que ninguno había olvidado al otro y que desde ese momento las cosas cambiarían... Ya verían después que hacer para que los padres de la pelirroja lo aceptasen, Ya verían...

Shania: ¡Lo acabamos!

Karla: ¡Si!

Shania: Lo mejor es que esta vez si lo hicimos las dos...

Karla: Ejem...ya...Pasemos a contestar reviews

Shania: Lo que haces para evadir el tema...aki tan las contestaciones:

**Hitomi Felton.- **Hola!!!ya ves, no somos asesinas o por lo menos yo no (SHANIA!!!) jajaja, no te preocupes, ya le he dicho todo a Karla para ke no se asustase, y adivina que, me tardare en escribir los demás capis por que me cambio de casa, ¿de casa? NOOO de continente :'( ya me lo temía, espero que por lo menos sea rapido para poder continuar kon mis fics y leer la continuación de los ytuyos así ke más te vale continuarlos rapido ¿ehhh? Nos vemos luego...BESOS

**a-grench**Espero haya sido lo que habias pensando y ojala te haya gustado el capi, mil gracias por leerlo, cuídate muxo y besos

**KaTy .- **Hola!!! Ojala te haya gustado la historia, que por fin terminamos, que bueno que te gusto y gracias por leerlo

**ashley Malfoy.-** Hola! Espero que te haya gustado el final, nos hemos divertido muxo escribiendolo y espero que a ti te haya gustado tambien, cuidate muxo y grax por leer el fic..

**lauranamalfoyrin .- **De nada!! Y a ti grax por leer el fic, espero te haya gustado el final, mil gracias por leerlo, t lo agradecemos d corazón, besos

**AlMeNdRiTa**Hola! Que bueno ke te haya gustado el fic, espero te haya agradado el final y mil gracias por tomar un poko d tu tiempo para leerlo, besos

**Andy-Wm**Hola! Amiga! Ke te ha parecido el final?? No lo matamos pues seria demasiado triste, pero creeme que aki mi prima keria hacerlo pero después rectifico jajaja, osea ke tus llantos fueron en vano...¡ups!! Grax por leer el fic, eres genial, cuidate muxo y besos

**Crystal-Swan**Muchas gracias por leer el fic, inclusive si no te gusta la pareja nos halaga saber ke lo leiste aunke no toleres la pareja, muchas gracias, espero te haya gustado el fic, besos

**Fabisa**¿Qué te ha parecido el fic? Espero te haya gustado...muchisisisisismas gracias por leerlo, y dejarnos reviews, mil gracias, besos

**Luciana.- **Hola! Perdona por hacerte llorara jejeje, dile a tu madre ke nosotras somos las responsable jejeje, espero te haya gustado el fic, y grax por leerlo, besos

**malfoy´s red-haired lover .- **Hola!! Primero grax por leer el fic, d verdad muxisimas gracias, espero te haya gustado, ah y otra cosita, te agregue a mi msn, d hecho en estos momentos t veo conectada pero por más ke te saludo no me contestas ( :'( ) pero weno ya nos veremos otro dia, cuidate muxo y ya Publio tu historia!!!, besos

**tefi .-** Hola! Como estas? Espero ke te haya gustado el fic, que a nosotras nos ha encantado, y aún más que lo leyeses, mil gracias, besos

**lily -**Esperamos de corazón el final te haya gustado, gracias por leerlo, d vdd te lo agradecemos muchisimo, cuidate y de nuevo gracias!!!

**flowerweasley16 .- **Hola! Primero ojala te haya gustado el capi, segundo, gracias por leerlo y terecero, gracias de nuevo por leerlo, espero te haya gustado el fic, besos!!

Karla: Una ves más gracias por leer el mini fic...espero les haya gustado

Shania: Se dice "esperamos" yo también contribuí

Karla: Si, si perdón "esperamos" les haya gustado

Shania: Ya regresaremos después con otro fic

Karla ¿Qué te hace pensar que habrá "otro"?

Shania: Karlita, bien que se que te gusta escribir fics con más personas

Karla: Si bueno, habrá otro, ¡lo prometemos!

Shania: Vale, pero con mucho suspenso y Romance

Karla: También Drama

Shania: Bueno ya veremos...ahora si ¡¡BYE, BYE!!

Karla: ¡¡¡PORTENSE MAL!!!

Shania: Karla...

Karla (inocente): ¿Qué?

Shania: Nada, olvídalo... ¡Chao!


End file.
